


海盐香草冰淇淋

by imokay



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokay/pseuds/imokay
Summary: 通俗ABO的小故事





	海盐香草冰淇淋

“今天是什么纪念日吗？”  
他的Alpha腼腆的笑着，摇了摇头。  
“不是，只是想送你个礼物。”  
金宇硕反复翻看手里包装精美的盒子，试图掩饰明显加快变得激动的心跳声。  
“这么小的盒子，你该不会准备送我......”  
话没说出口，金宇硕小心翼翼地观察金曜汉的脸色，发现对方镇定自若的表情，看来并不是自己想得那样。  
毕竟某人不擅长说谎。  
然而随着金宇硕促狭的目光上下观察金曜汉，空气中海盐的味道变得更加浓郁，萦绕在Omega的周围，迟迟不散去。  
看来Alpha很着急呢。  
金宇硕失笑，在金曜汉局促的目光中打开小巧的礼物盒，等看到东西的时候脸一下子变得通红，恼羞地看向金曜汉。  
“你搞什么？！”  
“镇赫哥说你喜欢这种的！”  
乖巧地躺在礼物盒中的是一枚带着恶趣味般肉粉色的跳蛋。  
“你听他胡扯！”  
金宇硕把礼物盒又盖上，塞回金曜汉手里。慌忙接过礼物盒，金曜汉有些委屈地撇撇嘴。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
一阵沉默，金曜汉看着Omega红到要滴血似的脸颊，而金宇硕躲开了金曜汉看过来的视线。  
“......要不要试试？”  
结果这两人就躺到床上去了。  
仅仅是接吻已经满足不了不断在空气中攀升的荷尔蒙，海盐和香草的味道纠缠在一起，金宇硕被Alpha的信息素刺激到，不住眨着泛红的眼睛，脆弱的模样同时也刺激到压在Omega身上的金曜汉，金曜汉忍不住给予金宇硕更多的亲吻与安抚，将对方紧张的抓住自己手腕的手纳入自己手中，与其十指相扣。金宇硕发出难耐的低吟，软糯的嗓音撩过金曜汉的耳朵，就好像是在邀请。  
“曜汉，快点嘛。”  
金宇硕在性事中显得更加急躁，这经常让金曜汉想起自己准备标记Omega时，被情热惹得异常难耐的金宇硕扯掉了衬衫的扣子，弄得两人面面相觑，金宇硕羞愤地咬住金曜汉笑出声的嘴，香草的味道肆无忌惮的泼洒过来，最终失控的还是作为Alpha的金曜汉。  
上衣早已不知脱到哪去，两具年轻的身体再一次相互重叠，索求独属于对方的味道。  
“唔......”  
听到在怀中轻颤着身体的金宇硕口中泄露的喘息，金曜汉忍住直接进入对方柔软的内部的想法，故作冷静的脱掉金宇硕的裤子，连带着内裤一起扒下来，金宇硕不自觉的并起双腿，又在金曜汉目光下打开，将已经开始湿漉漉的后穴暴露给Alpha。  
“宇硕，转过来。”  
金曜汉会在，也只有在急躁的欢愉中才会显露作为Alpha的压迫感，毕竟这样会让金宇硕更加兴奋，金宇硕好似听话的转过身，跪趴在床上，却趁着金曜汉去拿避孕套的时候用下身磨蹭对方已经硬到不行的小兄弟，满意的听到金曜汉倒吸一口气的声音。  
“别动。”  
惩罚性的拍在金宇硕那手感很好的屁股上，又安抚般抚弄被拍红的地方，果不其然听到Omega的惊呼，金宇硕揪紧身下的布料，在听到身后金属拉链磕碰的声音时闭上眼睛，准备承受更加猛烈的动作，胸前却传来了陌生冰凉的触感，金宇硕惊得睁开眼睛，就看见在自己身上胡作非为的手中捏着那枚小巧的跳蛋。  
“吃主菜前先来点小吃吧。”  
顾不上金曜汉调戏的语气，金宇硕想要起身躲开这过多的刺激，但对方显然不会轻易放过他，金曜汉用自己压住金宇硕，背后传来的温度和鼓动连带着胸前乳珠被震动着的快感一起袭来，金宇硕咬住下唇想要压抑过于放荡的呻吟，却被金曜汉的手撬开牙关，纤长的手指夹住敏感的舌尖按压，呻吟便和唾液一起泄露。  
没有过多纠缠，金曜汉直起身去观察金宇硕的后穴，情动的Omega已经无需更多准备，翕张的小嘴仿佛在邀请谁的侵入，金曜汉将金宇硕的双腿分得更开，在金宇硕忍不住回头查看Alpha时将脸凑到了那处。  
金宇硕能感到金曜汉的呼吸尽数喷洒在自己的后穴，对方在自己惊叫出声之前将舌头伸了进去，模拟着性交的动作进进出出，被开拓的感觉并不陌生，但金曜汉近乎刻意发出的水声无时无刻强烈的提醒着金宇硕，Alpha正在做什么。  
“不要这样......啊，曜汉。”  
因为羞耻而变得红润的脸颊和那双快要哭出来眼睛，以正中靶心的精准度抨击金曜汉的罪恶感，感觉到金曜汉的离开，金宇硕刚打算松口气，金曜汉又将刚才肆虐的小东西挤进挽留着侵入物的肉穴。金宇硕挣扎着要躲，又被金曜汉捏住了自己的物什上下撸动，前后一同刺激实在是过于多了，金宇硕仰着头，张张嘴却发不出声音。  
金曜汉比金宇硕还熟悉这具身体，跳蛋直达对方最为敏感的地方，接连不断的震荡让敏感的Omega接近高潮，金宇硕喘息着扭动腰肢，不料将跳蛋吞地更深，甚至似有似无地刺激着自己的生殖腔。  
“曜汉，曜汉，取出来啊，唔。”  
Alpha好整以暇的取悦着金宇硕不断吐出白浊的家伙，拉扯着跳蛋的线，缓慢地将其拉出来，又在即将取出时一下子塞回深处，Omega果然受不住，直接哑着嗓子尖叫出声。  
“哥好像很喜欢啊？”  
不过没有再纠缠金宇硕的打算，金曜汉将跳蛋关掉并取出，金宇硕无力的摊在床上，侧过身子用有些哀怨的眼神盯着金曜汉。  
“要不歇一会？”  
金曜汉试探的疑问在金宇硕的手覆上自己已经坚挺着的兄弟时彻底打消，让金宇硕翻过身来，直接将龟头堵在欲求不满的后穴，Omega自身的润滑让金宇硕充分接受了侵入的巨物，不过金曜汉进得比往常还要深，迅速逼近最为敏感的前列腺，金宇硕抑制不住的呻吟更加取悦了Alpha，金曜汉再次咬住金宇硕的腺体，在Omega的颤抖中不断挺动下身。  
“宇硕，哥，可以吗？”  
放开金宇硕的腺体，金曜汉在对方呻吟的间隙询问，金宇硕不停的点头，金曜汉却将速度变慢，将手抚摸上金宇硕沾满泪珠的脸，轻轻擦拭。  
“我需要你说出来，哥。”  
金宇硕坐起身，攀附上金曜汉的身体，将他抱得更紧。  
“可以，只要是你。”  
金宇硕抚弄着金曜汉脑后的碎发，轻声说道。  
“让我怀孕吧，曜汉。”  
金曜汉以这样的姿势更深的侵入金宇硕，将金宇硕无措的低吟吞入自己口中。在生殖腔内成结时的快感铺天盖地的袭来，宛如一条绷紧的绳，金宇硕身下的物什吐出更多精液，粘在自己和金曜汉身上，金曜汉将金宇硕拉扯被单的手纳入自己手中十指相扣，将脸埋入金宇硕的脖颈之间。

是香草的味道呢。


End file.
